


They fell in love, didn't they?

by SecretFangirl98



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Dementia, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not sure if this good, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 07:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11008821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretFangirl98/pseuds/SecretFangirl98
Summary: "But... they did things their way, and that's the important thing. The wolf and the human."A story of a human who ran with wolves.





	They fell in love, didn't they?

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta read. This is my first teen wolf fic so go easy on me.

"Maybe you should stop trying." The man with greying hair and laugh lines says, but yet he looked stressed. 

The older of the two shakes his head. "I won't give up… maybe this is a pointless fight, but I'm going to keep trying."

The younger sighs and nods. "I'll see you tomorrow."

-

"Let me tell you a story." The bright eyed man says, sitting down in the comfortable armchair, as if he did it everyday, and maybe he did, who knew? 

"Why? I don't even know your name." The amber eyed man huffs, crossing his arms. 

"Just… humour me. It's a good story."

Amber eyes and nods and settles down in his chair, tea in his lap, waiting for the other man to start. "I hope it's not a cliche love story. I hate them."

"Nothing cliche about it."

-

So the story began. 

And sticking to his words there was nothing cliche about it.

It started with two boys running through a forest, searching for a body (perfectly normal in amber eyes opinion.)

Then things got complicated, with werewolves and banshees, and a nogitsune, a psychotic hunter, and so much more.

-

"So this Derek left?" Amber eyes asked, leaning forward in his seat. 

"Yes… he did." The older man said, sipping his coffee.

"Well, I can understand why... did he keep in contact with that Mischief? Hard to believe that was his name."

"They… they tried, it didn't work out. Too much pain and heartache for them both."

"So what happened?"

"Well, let me continue." He smiled, looking down at the book, he tells everybody it's typed out, but in fact, every word is hand written. Every detail. Everything you could imagine. 

-

"Derek?! What the hell are you doing here?" The boy had demanded, not wasting time before throwing his arms around the wolf.

"I missed you… I needed to come back. I had to see you." Derek had whispered, hiding his face.

-

And so the days passed and the human and the wolf fell in love, there were fights, some over within minutes, some lasted days, there was one that lasted two weeks and nearly ended the relationship. 

It didn't take long for everybody to think the wolf and the human were meant to be, and nothing would separate them.

Not the disapproving uncle who shot them dirty looks, or the sheriff who threatened the werewolf every chance he got.

But... nothing lasts forever, the human moved for college and the wolf stayed home, he worked on his old house, building it from scratch. 

The human stayed in New York. 

They never spoke.

-

"What? I thought this was a love story!" Amber eyes yelled.

"Shush. Sit down before the nurses kick me out."

-

The human got engaged.

Not to the wolf.

A pretty girl.

-

Years passed.

-

She cheated. 

-

The human cried and went running to wolf. 

Now, the wolf was mad, because the human he cared about had found somebody else, almost married them… but in the end he came home. That's what mattered most.

-

"They argued more than ever." The man whispered, running a hand through his greying hair.

"They weren't dating… but they weren't not dating." He added.

"But... they did things their way, and that's the important thing. The wolf and the human."

"They fell in love, didn't they?" Amber eyes whispered, tears falling but he didn't know why. 

"Yes… they did." The bright eyes man smiled softly. "They fell in love… they got married and they adopted two amazing kids. They still argued, but they did it all their way. They stayed together no matter what." He looked at the Amber eyed man, hoping, for what he wasn't sure.

\--

Weeks passed and the bright eyed man told the story again. 

And again.

And again.

-

"What happened to them? Are they still happy?" Amber eyes asked on a bad day, he didn't have long.

Bright eyes nodded. "They still struggle… but it's worth it."

"I always wanted a love like that." Amber eyes whispers, holding the hand that was resting on the bed.

"Maybe you did have it… and maybe you forgot."

-

For the first time in years, after telling the story over and over, there was something there. A flicker.

-

"Me and you." Amber eyes whispered.

"The human and the wolf." Bright eyes said, tears falling.

"Derek…" Stiles whispered, looking at his husband, still struggling for breath. 

Derek knew tonight was it. 

Stiles moved over, and Derek lay down without a word. 

"I love you... I always have, and always will." He said after minutes passed.

"I love you too, sourwolf."

-

The next morning the man with laugh lines wasn't smiling, nor was the redhead who was with him, both crying.

"They went together… together until the end, because not even death could separate the human and the wolf."

**Author's Note:**

> Just watched the notebook, so oops.


End file.
